A Moonlit Revelation
by JadeEyes77
Summary: Too hot to sleep. Vash is a voyeur. Fluffy. Some slightly adult situations. Some humor. Very slight angst. Little bit of MerylxMeryl, VashxMeryl. First fanfic ever so please, please be gentle! lol. Hope you enjoy!


Okay! Disclaimer: No! I do not own Trigun in any way shape or form.

Unfortunately. I am however, hopelessly obsessed with Vash. So this is what comes of that. If I can't have him Meryl better damn well get him. Oh, I also get way to teary eyed over Millie losing her man, so I brought him back.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic EVER, so please, be gentle? It is rated M, so if you are adverse to that, please don't read. There is a little bit of MerylxMeryl, a little bit of MerylxVash, and some of Vash the Voyeur.

After tossing and turning for a good twenty minutes Meryl finally flipped over and sat up, thrusting back the light comforter. _It's just too hot to sleep. I'm sweating and all I can even bear to wear in this heat is a chemise and panty. _She slowly slipped out of bed, moving cautiously so as to not disturb Millie, who was sleeping nearby. She padded across the worn out carpet and over to their shared dresser. The glowing lights of the clock flashed one am.

Delving deep into the bottom drawer she pulled out a light robe and slipped it on. The cool cotton felt like silk on her flushed skin. The deep crimson shade made her skin shimmer and her eyes blaze like gems. Normally she wouldn't wear this when the men were home, but they were sleeping quietly in the other bedroom.

She made her way down the hallway and into the bathroom, reaching to turn on the faucet. A cool washcloth would feel wonderful on her neck. Pausing, she reconsidered. Unlatching the linen closet she pulled out two fluffy towels and the expensive soap and shampoo she seldom used. They were an extravagance she rarely allowed herself with her meager salary. _Perfect. This night may not turn out so bad after all. _

About a quarter of an ile away from their cabin was a small pool of water that had appeared a few weeks back,after the town had struck water. The crescent pond was concealed in the shadow of a very small valley, with the narrower end tapering off into the shadows. During the day that shaded area was the perfect place to cool off. _But tonight the unshadowed half will be ideal for a moonlight dip. Now I'm glad I haven't had a chance to mention it to Millie or the others yet. I don't think it will be there for too long. _A smile fleetingly appeared. _May as well take advantage of it while it's available. I'll tell them about it tomorrow._

The moons of Gunsmoke were vivid that night and rising steadily as Meryl picked her way carefully across the sand. Reaching her destination, Meryl unfolded one of the towels, shaking it out so that she could spread it on the low bank and dropped the other items beside it. Slowly, Meryl untied her robe and let it slip smoothly down her back before letting it fall down to the ground below. Raising her pale arms high above her she smiled and stretched, arching her back.

_I feel so relaxed tonight. Everything seems to be falling into place. Millie and Wolfwood seem to be figuring things out nicely between the two of them and… _her shoulders slumped_. No. I won't think of him tonight. He's back. Vash is home and that's all that matters._

Sighing she let the rest of her clothes follow and waded into the shallow pool and began to lethargically swim and drift about. Before long she left the cool reassurance of her refuge and retrieved her toiletries from the plush terrycloth comfort she had left them in.

Returning to the water, she stayed closer to the bank this time, only descending far enough in to let the water cover her lithe hips. Kneeling down Meryl leisurely dipped her head back to wet her hair again and began to wash it. She ran her fingers through the dark, blue-black strands and groaned at the sheer pleasure the combination of the sultry night and the luxury of being alone brought. Lying back once more, she finished rinsing her hair.

Laughing to herself she debated for a moment, and then smiled. _I wonder if I can…there! _Smiling, she tossed the shampoo bottle back onto its former resting place. _Made it. _

Reaching over, she picked up the bar of soap, which had been left to float beside her, and began to rub the creamy soap between her delicate hands to work up lather. Standing up she lightly began smoothing the foaming bubbles across her smooth, toned stomach and then down across her legs. Bending over, she stretched down to clean between her toes. Giggling to herself at the ticklish sensation she stood back up to wash her arms, sliding the soap down them both and then back up.

Sighing, she breathed in deeply. _I wonder if this really is what a rose smells like. I've never seen one, only a picture. They must be so beautiful. _Skimming the soap over her taut breasts she finished her bath and with another quick flip of her wrist, sent the soap to land neatly beside its partner.

Sliding further down into the deeper section of the pool she rinsed off and made her way to shore.

_I...I don't really want to go back yet. No one is awake to miss me if I stay just a little longer. I just haven't felt so calm since Vash came back. I'm so tired of hiding things from him. I should tell him, but I'm so afraid he won't care. No. He cares. He cares for everyone. He just may not care for me the way I care for…no..the way I love him. _

She let her shoulders droop for a moment. _I'll just stay a bit longer. _

Pacing over to her belongings she reached for her chemise. _No. Not yet. I'll just lay here for a while and let the air dry me. _

Lying down, she finally began to let her mind wander on the subject she had been trying to avoid for so long. _He's so caring. At first I thought he was just a goof. But after traveling with him for so long I now see it as the front it is. His shield to protect himself from being too close to anyone. But I need him. I need him so much. I need to tell him. I will soon. _

She smiled to herself, allowing her thoughts to detour to an altogether different path concerning Vash. _He may act like a stupid broomhead, but he's a _very_ good looking broomhead. _

Sighing Meryl began to fantasize about what they would do if Vash ever returned her feelings for him. Closing her eyes she pictured it. Her hands began to wander up and down her still water slick body, over her petite, but still lush breasts, down to her waist and further, then back. _He would kiss me, _she thought biting her lower lip, _while one hand rested on my waist and the other on my cheek. Slowly the kiss would deepen and he would lightly brush my lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. Laying me back against the pillows of my bed. I would pull him closer and he would lower the hand touching my cheek to my breast and…_Meryl's own hand followed her erotic dreaming as she caressed herself.

As she let herself explore deeper into her own imagination her other hand glided further down her body, reaching for that special place. Arching her back, she moaned and cried out his name.

"Vash!"

Vash the Stampede was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of running. And tired of hiding from his Insurance girl.

_I need to talk to her. I need to tell her, but…what if it doesn't matter? She did stay, but…was it only out of friendship? What if she doesn't care? Oh, God. I need…I need to get out of here. _

He looked over at the clock. It was midnight and he was still sitting at the kitchen table nursing the same cold cup of coffee he'd had since ten along with the same _donut._

Picking up his jacket he threw it on and slunk out the front door_. I can't believe I went back for this thing. I guess I'm more attached to it then I thought. I'm surprised I actually managed to find it. _His mouth quirked in a small grin. _And that it was even still there. _

Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon and the only man ever declared to be an Act of God, was running scared as he made his way to his hidden retreat to sit and think on how he would ever get up the nerve to tell Meryl that he loved her.

Vash made his surprisingly, for him, uneventful way to the small oasis that had formed recently. _I'm glad now that I haven't told anyone about it yet. It's a good place to contemplate things. _He sighed_. They'll find it soon enough since it's not too far away._

After reaching the small crescent shaped pool he followed a faint trail around to the darker shadows on the far side of the tiny ravine. It was easy to see out across the moonlit pool, especially since it was only a few yards across, maybe ten at most. He would be well hidden here in the shallow depths of the valley.

_Just because it's the middle of the night is no reason not to be careful. From back here I can see anyone that comes sneaking around long before they notice me._

_He leaned back, closed his eyes and mulled over several different ways to tell Meryl he loved her. _

_Several moments passed and he sat up ubruptly and roughly ran his hands over his face. Oh, hell. I'll never figure this out. I'll just talk to Wolfwood in the morning. Maybe he can help me. He seems to be doing ok with the big girl. _

Vash gathered his long legs and prepared to heave himself up off the ground, ready to head back, when a movement across the pond caught his attention.

_Meryl. I wonder what she's doing. Guess she found this place, too. _ He opened his mouth to call out to her, then paused. His eyes widened as he watched her let the robe pool at her feet and then stretch.

_There is a god! _He thought, as he began to cry silently. _Thank you, God, for whatever I did that made me worthy of this moment._

Vash quietly settled back in and made certain not to miss a thing.

After a few minutes he began to regret…_almost_…not making his presence known. Sitting was becoming an increasingly difficult option for Vash the Stampede. Watching Meryl was an excruciating pleasure. She seemed destined to torment him whether it was intentional or not. Attempting to maintain his covert presence, he attempted to himself to a more…comfortable position.

Her yelling and smacking him had never caused him this much pain…or pleasure. He loved to do little things just so she'd yell at him. He grinned. He liked feisty women_. And Meryl is definitely feisty…_

_Oh, God. She's getting out…of…the…water. _He scrunched his eyes closed, unable to bear more. Then shrugged and opened them back up. _In for half a double dollar, in for a whole one. She'd kill me if she knew I was here, but I've never seen her so relaxed and …well…comfortable in her own skin. _He felt a devlish grin plaster itself aross his face. _Literally._

Vash began rubbing the feeling back into his legs since it looked like Meryl was about to gather her things and head back. Then his jaw dropped as he began to watch Meryl and what she did next. From his perch he could see her. Every detail of her delicate body was revealed in the soft glow of the moon. Then he heard her cry out his name.

"Vash!"

He sat there shocked and elated as he watched her dress and gather her possessions. _She was... She said my…Oh, God. _

Vash sat up straighter and his face formed into one of his usual goofy and heart-breakingly sweet grins. _I guess this means she likes me._

He waited a few moments more to give Meryl time to get closer to the house, and then began his hike back. Halfway there he saw a small object lying in Meryl's path. Picking it up he realized it was her soap. _Roses._ He closed his eyes_. It smells like roses._

The following day Meryl was trying to work up the courage to talk to Vash. Millie had even gone so far as to get Wolfwood out of the house and into town for her. Sitting at her desk she drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

_That's it. I'm doing it now. I can't take the not knowing anymore. I just can't. _Resolving herself to her fate, one way or another, Meryl made her way to the kitchen.

"Ah...Vash-san? Can I…can I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Of course you can! What do you need short girl!!" Vash bounced out of his chair to greet her.

Meryl was cowed by is unbridled response to her request. _Maybe this wasn't such a good time. He seems so happy right now. I don't want to upset him._

"Never mind, Vash-san. It can wait."

"No, it's okay. I need to talk to you, too!"

"Um. No. Really. It's okay. I can handle it." Meryl made her escape back to her room and collapsed on her bed, disgusted with herself.

_Way to go, Meryl. Way to go. _There was a knock on the door and Vash walked in without waiting for permission. She rolled over and sat up.

"What do you want, broomhead?"

"I needed to talk to you, too." He sat down on the bed next to her, looking flushed.

"Oh, Lord. What happened now and what did you break? And how much do we owe them?"

"No. No! It's not that."

Vash took a deep breath, leaned over and kissed Meryl. He caressed her cheek with one hand and settled the other on her waist, lightly flicking his tongue on hers to seek entrance…

_Oh. Oh. He's…_Meryl reached up and slowly ran her hand up until it reached her neck, then pulled him closer. They stayed this way, testing each other for a few minutes, until Meryl finally broke away. Her eyes were opened wide and her cheeks were glowing.

"What…what? Vash? I...Vash-san?" She asked questioningly.

"Vash. Meryl. Vash. My name is Vash. Please?" He took both her hands, looked her in the eyes and whispered, "I love you, Meryl. I love you. I just…I just wanted you to know that." Then he softly stood up and left the room.

Meryl was in shock. For a moment. Then she soared off of the bed and into the hallway, her every intention of finding Vash and telling him that she loved him to. She didn't have far to go.

When she opened her bedroom door he was leaning against the wall holding something in his hands.

She stared up into his flashing jade eyes and spoke. "I love you, too."

He smiled that beautiful smile again and his entire face lit up.

Vash leaned over and barely pressed his lips against her own, whispering…"You dropped this last night."

_Wait for it…wait for it…_Meryl let out a screech piercing enough to send shock waves through the house.

Vash took off running, bounded out the front door and didn't stop until he made it into town.

"Big Girl! Wolfwood! Hi! We were out of donuts! Keep me company on the way home? I don't think short girl is in a good mood right now."


End file.
